Solid state storage systems, such as NAND Flash systems, do not natively return soft read values, such as log-likelihood ratio (LLR) values, when read. Although a number of techniques exist to synthesize or generate soft read values for solid state storage devices, new techniques which improve the performance of the system (e.g., as measured by error rate and/or processing cycles or time) would be desirable.